Built Like A Ship A MyMusic Story
by BoyWritingAFanficPROBLEM
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first day on fanfiction, and I love writing and MyMusic, so I am combining the two to make a MyMusic Fanfiction! DISCLAIMER:Contains some swearing.
1. Intro

**Hey kiddlywinks! Here's the intro to my story. It's about MyMusic. In this part, the new employee, Country, has a taster of what she's in for.**

Country walked into the MyMusic company, as she was greeted by a happy girl, who dressed somewhat like an emo.

''Hi, Hi HELLLOOOO!'' She shrieked of joy and happiness.

''Woah, aren't you emos supposed to be... All cutting, and sad, and crap?'' Country responded.

''Oh, you must be confused. I'm not emo, I'm SCENE! You see?" She replied.

"I sure see Sce-.'' Country was cut off, by another person wearing a suit, a boy this time.

"Please follow me to your desk, you must be Country. I am Intern 2.'' He smiled at Country formally. ''You'll meet the others later.''

At the desk that had been set up, right next to Idol, the Social Media Guru, who then started to sing.

''AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY BABY OOHHHHH, LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOO.''

Country put her head in her hands when suddenly, her boss Indie approached her.

_**Hope you enjoyed my little snip-it of a story, see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there once again. In the first chapter, in case you didn't read it we met some of the employees, including our main character,  
Country! Enjoy, kiddlywinks. I had real trouble with this. I had a lot of writers block.

As Indie shouted at Country that Intern 2 was out with his best friend, Squirrel, he decided something.  
'COUNTRY! I am DEMOTING you to INTERN! Please go to the Intern desk, and take everything with you.  
Country didn't seem to mind so much, but being demoted to Intern, means the next step is being fired.

2.00.

2.00pm. The worst time of all at the company. Scene was wailing, and Intern 2 was back, making a flowchart about rainbows and ponies, (don't ask.)  
to cheer Scene up. One minute came, and Scene was happy again. She went to see Indie, but saw something she wish she hadn't.  
TECHNO WAS DATING INDIE! Scene was crushed, and she whimpered. This was unusual for Scene to be sad at 2.00.  
'What's wrong this time Scene?' Country asked, sighing.

'TECHNO IS DATING INDIEEEEEE!' As Scene started to cry, her mascara and eyeliner started to run.

Intern 2 could not see what she saw in Indie. He didn't crush on her, but HOW could she like Indie? When suddenly, Dubstep came out of his office.

'B0OM TZZ EERNNS?' Dubstep asked angrily, looking at the office door. They all nodded, knowing what he meant.  
Dubstep was FURIOUS, and Country wanted to take a stand. As they opened the door, Techno tried to hide herself.  
'Dubstep, it's not what it looks like!' Techno lied, sweating.

'I think it is!' Country butted in.

'BOOM TSS, WUB. BOOM WUB, BRONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK, TECHNO!' Dubstep broke up with Techno. Techno then came eye to eye with Country.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BITCH!' Techno blamed Country.

'Everybody, this is tearing the company apart. So for that reason, I apologize to Dubstep. Techno, you are fired. Country you take her place.'  
Indie insisted.  
Techno did NOT take this well. She went into her old office, and trashed EVERYTHING. The lights, were nothing but ripped short wired.  
The computers were broken, the sofas were somehow ripped. Then Indie called for the RAT PROTECTOR. Techno got dragged away to the basement.  
NEVER to be seen AGAIN.  
Indie felt proud, and sorry for Dubstep, feeling kind, he gave him a raise, and apologized, once again. Idol was JEALOUS.;  
'I worked so hard on facebook. AND I GET NOTHING!' She thought angrily.  
She stormed off to her desk to think of a revenge plan.

6;00.

Oh, 6PM the happiest time. CLOSING TIME. Country watched Dubstep rave one last time. Idol had thrown a Justin Bieber CD into Dubstep's beanbag chair. 'Once Indie finds this, Dubstep will be with the RATS where he belongs. Hehe. AND I WAS LIKE...' Idol laughed her way out of the office. She wasn't particularly a BAD person, just got really jealous.

Okay, Kiddlywinks, I know I do short chapters, but I'm always writing more for you beautiful people. 


End file.
